Who we used to be
by ginironostar
Summary: Une dispute avec son frère, et son âme de héros le quitte. De l'autre côté de l'océan, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et quelques heures de décalage, Japon arrive à sentir le mal-être d'Amérique. Troublés par un passé qui les lie et des différences qui les séparent, une seule solution semble s'offrir à eux : celle de changer.


_Un petit OS Ameripan. Je sais pas s'il y a beaucoup d'adeptes francophones mais dans tous les cas, c'est un pairing qui mérite plus d'amour. Je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, alors je m'arrête là pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_Fanart : にゅそー_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz._

o o o

-…et parmi toutes ces choses insupportables il y a ton comportement puéril, tu te rends pas compte mais tu blesses les gens à systématiquement tout ramener à toi, je pense pas qu'on puisse trouver plus égocentrique en fait, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te prends pour un héros à chaque fois. T'es fier, de tes prises de tête avec Cuba ? T'es fier de tes engueulades avec Angleterre ? Et t'es fier d'avoir fourré ton nez dans les affaires de Vietnam et des deux Corées ? Ta rivalité avec Russie, ta relation hypocrite avec Chine, et tout ce que tu as pu faire endurer aux autres nations en pensant sincèrement que ta présence les aiderait ? Mais non, tu ne les aides pas réellement, tu viens seulement te mêler de leurs histoires en imposant ta propre justice, tout ça après t'être empiffré d'hamburgers jusqu'à prendre au moins cinq kilos en une journée ! Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as sauvé qui que ce soit, même pas Biélorussie, ou France, ou Japon…

Cela faisait deux heures et demie que Canada enchainait les critiques. Mais là, il venait de toucher un point sensible. Mentionner le pays pour lequel Amérique nourrissait des sentiments tout particuliers avait eu la faculté de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai sauvé Japon ! se défendit-il en réprimant l'envie de pleurer. Je l'ai sauvé, j'étais vraiment un héros cette fois ! Tu peux pas le nier !

-Sauvé de quoi ? Tu parles de la fois où tu as débarqué chez lui pour le forcer à signer un accord et le noyer dans ta culture en prenant bien soin d'écraser la sienne, ou bien de celle où tu l'as littéralement piétiné pour mieux le secourir ensuite et ainsi porter le titre de « héros » que tu convoitais tant ? Dis-moi de quelle fois tu parles, Amérique. Je suis curieux de savoir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma presque aussitôt, tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour se défendre. Canada profita de ce temps mort pour continuer sur sa lancée.

-Peu importe. En plus de jouer au chef, tu te permets d'embêter tout le monde avec tes idées farfelues qui n'intéressent que toi, et même si personne n'est d'accord avec tu t'entêtes quand même à nous faire avaler tes bêtises en prétendant être le meilleur, sans même songer un seul instant aux sentiments des autres. Tout le monde parle dans ton dos, Amérique. Tu ne fais qu'embêter le monde.

Les larmes coulèrent enfin.

-Tes conneries n'intéressent personne.

o o o

Japon tapotait sa souris du bout du doigt, cherchant un énième site de scans de manga pour terminer la journée en beauté. Pochi dormait profondément à côté de lui. Soudain, une petite fenêtre apparut en bas à droite de l'écran, et Japon sourit : quelqu'un d'important pour lui venait tout juste de se connecter. Il inspire, expire, et prend l'initiative de démarrer la conversation.

Kik' dit : Saluuuut \(^-^)/

Al' dit : yoooooo

Kik' dit : Je pensais pas te voir à cette heure-là…

Kik' dit : Il est quelle heure, chez toi ?

Al' dit : 8h du mat' !

Kik' dit : …

Kik' dit : Ça ne va pas ?

Al' dit : pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Kik' dit : C'est…pas dans ton habitude, de te réveiller si tôt.

Al' dit : héhé

Al' dit : tu m'connais par cœur mon ptit kiki xp

Kik' dit : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça (=_=)

Al' dit : :D

Les doigts de Japon frôlèrent les touches du clavier sans véritablement appuyer dessus. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il avait pris son courage à deux mains en engageant la conversation mais à présent, les mots lui manquaient. Quelques fois, il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer correctement. Même s'il fallait avouer que, sur internet, c'était bien plus simple.

Al' dit : on devrait se refaire une séance RPG un de ces quatre !

Al' dit : alfred et kiku me manquent

Kik' dit : C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur nos personnages dernièrement…

Al' dit : on pourrait se prévoir ça samedi ?

Kik' dit : C'est noté.

Al' dit : cool !

Kik' dit : (^o^)

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette conversation. Amérique n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que Japon le connaissait par cœur. A force de se côtoyer, les deux nations avaient établi un lien bien spécial qui leur permettait de _sentir_ certaines choses, des choses que beaucoup de monde n'arrivaient pas à sentir les concernant. C'était comme si Japon arrivait à comprendre en un clin d'œil l'humeur d'Amérique, et vice versa. Déjà qu'il était de nature plutôt observatrice – analyser la situation était sa spécialité, ce trait de caractère était d'autant plus important lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la nation occidentale. La « barrière informatique » n'agissait même pas en frein à cette particularité.

Et c'est au moment où il se décida à insister afin d'en savoir plus sur le problème d'Amérique que celui-ci reprit la conversation.

Al' dit : dis

Al' dit : pourquoi t'es toujours d'accord avec c'que je dis aux meetings ?

Cette question prit Japon au dépourvu.

Kik' dit : Euh…tu me connais…

Al' dit : ?

Kik' dit : J'ai toujours du mal à prendre des décisions, alors il faut bien que je sois d'accord avec quelqu'un quand ça concerne des sujets sérieux.

Al' dit : mec

Al' dit : tu veux dire que tu pourrais même approuver des idées débiles ? :o

Kik' dit : Si c'est les tiennes, alors pourquoi pas.

Al' dit : genre

Al' dit : même si je propose une loi qui forcerait le monde à manger des hamburgers au moins une fois par jour ?!

Al' dit : bon, pt'être une fois par semaine seulement

Kik' dit : C'est, hum…ça reste une sacrée torture. Mais c'est intéressant.

Al' dit : lol XD

Kik' dit : (^-^)

Kik' dit : Pourquoi cette question ?

Al' dit : chais pas, comme ça

Japon croisa les bras devant son écran. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

Al' dit : à part ça, t'as testé le nouveau jeu de zombies qui vient d'sortir ? :D

o o o

Il ne savait plus exactement quand est-ce que son béguin pour Japon avait commencé. Ça lui semblait faire une éternité, à vrai dire. La première fois qu'Amérique avait mis les pieds chez lui alors que son unique préoccupation était de devenir ami avec les baleines ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être à cette époque-là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de foudre alors…on pouvait définitivement éliminer le jour de leur rencontre. La fois où Amérique lui avait montré la table tournante ? Peut-être. Ce jour-là, Japon s'était confié à lui en exprimant ses craintes face au monde qu'il découvrait, et Amérique en avait été bouche bée. Quand il y repensait, il lui semblait que c'était vraiment la seule fois où Japon avait pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Et Amérique avait répondu positivement à sa question. Oui, leurs pays allaient bien s'entendre. Japon n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

A défaut de pouvoir trouver la source exacte de ses sentiments, Amérique se focalisait sur l'époque où il avait réalisé qu'il considérait Japon comme un être tout spécial à ses yeux. C'était un jour normal. Japon était venu lui offrir des graines de cerisier pour fêter l'entente entre les deux pays. Tout se passait exactement selon ce que la table tournante – ou plutôt Amérique – avait prédit. En lui remettant le cadeau, Japon avait souri pour la première fois face à Amérique, et celui-ci était ressorti de ce tête-à-tête tout chamboulé.

C'est alors que, plus que jamais, il souhaitait devenir un héros. Faire du sourire de Japon quelque chose de précieux et mérité, et ainsi accéder à un « happy end » comme on en voit dans les films.

-Angleterre !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Ce nouveau sentiment lui était inconnu, et il souhaitait en connaitre les mystères. Il ne s'était pas retenu d'aller voir la seule figure fraternelle susceptible de répondre à ses interrogations. Quitte à se faire envoyer promener, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause.

-Je voulais te poser une question, avait déclaré Amérique sur un ton sérieux.

-Dis toujours…

-J'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un et je sais pas quoi en faire.

-Pa…pardon ?

-Je sais pas quoi faire de mes sentiments. Je les renie ? Je les garde pour moi ? J'en parle à des proches pour les extérioriser ?

-C'est ce que tu viens d'faire, imbécile ! Pourquoi tu poses la question ?!

-Est-ce que tu crois que je dois lui dire que je l'aime ?

-Hein, quoi ? Euh…je sais pas moi…va chercher ça sur Google…

A son grand bonheur, Angleterre n'avait posé aucune question. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas apporté de réponse non plus. C'est pourquoi Amérique s'était décidé à aller voir une deuxième nation qu'il considérait comme son « frère ». Ou quelque chose du genre. A vrai dire, ces deux-là jouaient plus le rôle de parents à ces yeux mais Amérique avait gardé cette remarque pour lui, craignant de les mettre en colère.

Il était donc allé voir France afin de lui poser la fameuse question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais dire à la personne que j'aime que je l'aime ?

-Quooooiiii ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Notre petit Amérique a un faible pour quelqu'un ?

Il regrettait déjà de s'être confié à France.

-Euh…on peut dire ça comme ça…

-Et peut-on savoir le nom de cette personne ?

Amérique hésita avant de se rappeler que France répétait tout ce qu'on lui disait.

-On s'en fiche de son nom ! répondit-il, légèrement paniqué. Je suis venu pour des conseils, c'est tout.

France afficha une moue déçue mais se reprit bien vite.

-Eh bien…écoute ce que Grand Frère a à te dire sur la question, héhé…

Amérique était rentré chez lui traumatisé par les paroles de France. Bien qu'instructif et plutôt intéressant, il fallait bien l'avouer, son monologue n'avait apporté aucune réponse à la question d'Amérique. Il se la retournait dans tous les sens, allongé sur son lit, le cœur battant comme s'il venait de terminer un marathon particulièrement intensif. Dire à Japon qu'il l'aimait lui paraissait une très bonne idée, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop…facile ? Amérique pouvait dire qu'il aimait Japon comme il aimait les hamburgers ou la crème glacée. Il voulait le protéger comme dans les histoires de super-héros. Il voulait lui prendre la main et l'emmener dans toutes sortes d'endroits drôles et distrayants. Un simple « je t'aime » ne semblait pas suffire pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Japon.

Et c'est en songeant à Japon, à Japon et encore à Japon qu'un nouveau visage avait pris place dans l'esprit d'Amérique. Mais oui ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier une seule seconde !

Canada !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que Cuba m'a encore pris pour t…

-Je suis venu pour te poser une importante question ! Admettons : tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, tu en es sûr, mais tu sais pas comment réagir à partir de maintenant. Est-ce que tu te comportes normalement avec cette personne ? Tu lui adresses des messages pour qu'il comprenne ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que tu essaierais plutôt de cacher tes sentiments ? Imagine qu'en plus, cette personne est plutôt distante, allergique aux contacts physiques et à tout type d'expression d'émotions si bien qu'on sait même pas si lui dire « je t'aime » n'aurait pas un effet plus répulsif qu'autre chose…donc, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Canada avait haussé un sourcil.

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fichu ?

-Mais réponds-moi !

Amérique s'était senti encore plus stressé que face à Angleterre ou France.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Euh…quelques années ?

-Et tu l'aimes depuis longtemps ?

-Euh…je sais pas trop…je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin, en fait…

Le regard de Canada l'avait déstabilisé, il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était comme s'il était en train de le juger derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Amérique se rappelait avoir redouté la suite.

-Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu te lances dans quoi que ce soit, lui avait finalement conseillé Canada. Essaye de bâtir quelque chose de plus profond avec cette personne…je pense que si tu prends ton temps, sans jamais te précipiter tête la première comme t'en as l'habitude, alors tout se passera pour le mieux.

Plus Amérique repensait à cette époque qui datait de presque un siècle entier à présent, plus il aurait aimé remercier Canada pour ses sages paroles. Mais il avait horriblement honte parce que, aussi reconnaissant qu'il puisse se sentir à l'égard de cet autre frère, son véritable frère quand on y réfléchit, eh bien, dans les circonstances actuelles, Amérique ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir. Pas après cette dispute de trois heures qui avait fini par le faire pleurer. Canada était de nature douce, gentille et compréhensive. Amérique avait dû pousser le bouchon sacrément loin pour qu'il ose s'énerver de la sorte…et plus il songeait à tout ce que Canada avait pu lui reprocher, et plus il se sentait mal. Il repensait à Japon et à son rôle de « héros ». Puis, à tous les autres. Tous ces visages défilèrent devant ses yeux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Amérique se sentit misérable.

o o o

Al' dit : et donc à la fin on apprend que le type il est mort noyé dans sa propre baignoire et c'est super glauque parce que ça veut dire que depuis le début ya 2 fantômes quoi :s

Kik' dit : (o_o)

Al' dit : en plus on voit sa sale face à la fin brrrr ça fout les chocottes ce truc

Al' dit : faudra qu'on le regarde ensemble un jour !

Kik' dit : Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à regarder des films qui te font peur ?

Al' dit : j'aime avoir peur !

Al' dit : un héros ne recule devant rien :D

Kik' dit : Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à regarder ce genre de chose pour être un héros…

Japon regrettait à moitié d'avoir appuyé trop vite sur la touche « entrée ». Deux options pouvaient se présenter. La première, la plus probable, c'était qu'Amérique parte dans ses délires de sauveur suprême généralement ponctués de « hahahahahahaha ! » et de « YES WE CAN ». Un classique. La deuxième, beaucoup plus embarrassante selon Japon, c'était qu'Amérique demande des détails toujours trop difficiles à avouer sans tourner autour du pot. Autrement dit, il était possible qu'il lui pose une question comme « Alors à ton avis, je dois faire quoi pour être un héros ? » ou une autre du même genre. Japon fixait le blanc de son écran, attendant la réponse d'Amérique avec impatience. Comme toujours.

Al' dit : kiki, il est quelle heure chez toi ?

Tiens, il changeait de sujet. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Dernièrement, Japon avait énormément de mal à analyser la situation lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Amérique. Mais là, quelque part, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir échappé aux deux options terrifiantes.

Kik' dit : Plus de 3h du matin.

Al' dit : wooooooow

Al' dit : geek nocturne :p

Al' dit : enfin je suis pas forcément mieux lol

Kik' dit : C'est que j'ai du mal à me séparer de mon anime...

Al' dit : tu regardes quoi ?

Kik' dit : Shingeki ~

Al' dit : sérieuuuuuuuuuuuux ?!

Al' dit : mec

Al' dit : c'est malin

Al' dit : j'ai envie de me mater un épisode maintenant XD

Kik' dit : T'as vu l'OAD qui vient de sortir ?

Al' dit : CELUI SUR LA 104ème BRIGADE ?

Al' dit : JE L'AI VU 3 FOIS HAHAHA

Et la conversation s'étala pendant plus d'une heure. Japon était aux anges. Malgré ses cernes et son mal de dos, il se sentait heureux. Parler à Amérique toute la nuit, voilà ce qu'il appelait profiter de la vie. Une tasse de thé et une mandarine pour tenir le coup, et c'était simple de passer des heures et des heures au clair de lune, à discuter de tout et de rien. De temps à autres, ils aimaient allumer la webcam (Japon était conscient que ça avait dû être une véritable épreuve de le convaincre la première fois), mais ce n'était pas le cas cette nuit-là. Il en était même un peu triste, d'ailleurs. Car s'il voulait analyser la situation dans sa totalité, voir le visage de son interlocuteur était primordial. Et ce n'était pas la seule motivation qu'il avait à vouloir utiliser la webcam.

Al' dit : hey

Al' dit : j'voulais savoir

Al' dit : est-ce que tu me trouves relou avec mon égocentrisme, mon comportement puéril et mes idées farfelues ?

Kik' dit : ?

Kik' dit : Qu'est-ce que tu as, tout à coup ?

Al' dit : c'est Canada

Al' dit : on s'est disputés l'autre jour et il m'a dit un tas de trucs

Al' dit : ça va mieux maintenant mais bon

Al' dit : je me demandais juste si tu pensais la même chose que lui ou pas

Al' dit : étant donné que t'es toujours de mon côté et tout…..

Kik' dit : Eh bien…

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. De plus en plus, il se sentait gêné par les drôles de questions que pouvait lui poser Amérique quand ils étaient en ligne.

Kik' dit : Je suppose que non (^_^)

Al' dit : …ok

Al' dit : merci

Japon s'inquiétait de plus en plus à son sujet.

o o o

-Je sais que tu es là, sale jeunot ! Ouvre la porte avant que je la démolisse avec mon coup d'boule fatal !

Jusqu'ici, Amérique était parvenu à faire la sourde oreille mais là, il devait bien admettre que Chine était en train de dévoiler son côté dangereux. Ça lui arrivait lorsqu'Amérique oubliait de lui rendre l'argent qu'il lui devait. Rien de bien inquiétant, mais ce dernier préférait tout de même lui ouvrir. Question de sûreté.

-Tu vas finir par avoir de gros gros gros soucis, le prévint Chine en s'installant dans son salon. T'aurais pas du thé ? J'ai comme une envie de thé.

Amérique soupira : il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir ce vieux guignol chez lui.

-J'ai pas de thé, dit-il. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Chine leva un sourcil.

-Ne fais pas le surpris, ajouta Amérique. Tu sais bien que c'est la faute d'Angleterre.

-Non, c'est pas ça qui me fait réagir. C'est ton attitude. Tu n'es pas…comme d'habitude. Tu as des problèmes ? Ou tu ne te sens pas bien, peut-être ? Je te préviens, s'il arrive le moindre malheur à Japon…tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

Le cœur d'Amérique fit un bond un peu trop soudain dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la discussion ?!

-Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que tu tombes malade, il ne se sent pas bien non plus.

Chine n'avait pas tort, et Amérique avait presque oublié ce détail. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais véritablement interrogé sur la raison de ce phénomène. Il avait toujours su qu'un lien les unissait Japon et lui, mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point. Et si un jour, ce lien se brisait ? Si Japon arrêtait de tomber malade en même temps que lui, ou s'il arrêtait de suivre ses idées à chaque meeting ? Et s'il arrêtait de le soutenir, tout simplement ? Amérique perdrait sûrement tous ses repères.

-C'est franchement pas normal, dit Chine en croisant les bras. T'es tout silencieux…on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse…

-Hein, quoi ? Non ! Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout.

Chine n'était pas dupe, mais il ne tarda pas à repartir. Il avait bien compris qu'Amérique n'était pas en état de le recevoir.

C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, de se ronger les sangs à ce point. Il était quelqu'un de fonceur qui ne pensait jamais aux conséquences et se contentait de vivre dans le présent en toute insouciance, sans jamais s'arrêter sur des détails. En particulier lorsque ça concernait son entourage. Mais dans le cas de Japon, c'était une tout autre histoire.

o o o

Amérique était la plus énergique des présences. Même sur le net. C'est en lui parlant que Japon pouvait se rendre compte du fossé qui les séparait, aussi bien en situation géographique qu'en âge.

Al' dit : ton kiku parle comme un vieux

Kik' dit : C'est mon style, j'y peux rien...

Japon complexait énormément sur son âge, mais la différence ne semblait pas déranger Amérique. C'est à peine s'il s'en apercevait, en fait. A croire qu'il prenait Japon pour son égal. Et cela avait un côté très…relaxant. La personnalité agitée d'Amérique pouvait se changer d'un instant à l'autre en bol de sérénité et Japon pouvait jurer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Oui, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le caractère d'Amérique pouvait s'adoucir au point de devenir _attentionné_.

Al' dit : wow

Al' dit : il est déjà presque 10h…

Kik' dit : Oui, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ~

Al' dit : tu viens chez moi la semaine prochaine ?

Al' dit : pour un jeu vidéo ou un film d'horreur

Al' dit : ce serait cool

Al' dit : ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus

Al' dit : et il reste des pancakes dans le frigo !

Al' dit : je sais que t'aimes ça alors je t'en ai gardé :D

Al' dit : faudra qu'on écoute la nouvelle chanson de miku aussi

Al' dit : ce serait funky

Al' dit : non ?

Kik' dit : Je serais honoré de venir te rendre visite (^_^)

Al' dit : mec, arrête de parler comme un vieux

Al' dit : LMAO

Al' dit : au moins, le smiley rattrape tout :p

Kik' dit : Je sais que t'aimes mes smileys \(^o^)/

Quelques fois, le charme du passé manquait à Japon mais s'il y avait une chose considérée comme moderne dont il ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer, c'était bien internet. Il se sentait tellement plus…libre. Libre d'exprimer ses émotions les plus dures à exprimer.

Il se servit une tasse de thé et caressa la tête de Pochi, l'esprit apaisé. Il se demandait si Amérique allait mieux là où il était, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Japon se leva et partit fermer la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin. Dehors, les étoiles pointaient leur nez, et la lune brillait. Il partit se rasseoir, le cœur battant.

Al' dit : XD

Kik' dit : On voit bien les étoiles ce soir.

Al' dit : trop cool !

Al' dit : il fait super soleil chez moi

Al' dit : j'aime trop l'été héhé xp

Japon était conscient de ces nombreuses choses qui les séparaient. L'âge, la distance…mais plus encore, il y avait leurs caractères radicalement opposés. Parfois, Japon se demandait si c'était une bonne chose, de rester aux côtés d'Amérique.

Al' dit : tu sais que le soleil c'est une étoile ?

Kik' dit : Oui, je m'y connais un minimum quand même…je te rappelle que je suis le pays du Soleil Levant.

Al' dit : lol j'avoue !

Al' dit : c'est une étoile de type naine jaune

Al' dit : … :DD

Kik' dit : Tais-toi !

Al' dit : hey, j'ai rien dit !

Kik' dit : C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu l'as pensé très fort.

Al' dit : tu devines vraiment tout toi…

Al' dit : même à travers l'écran

Kik' dit : C'est une de mes spécialités, en effet ~

Al' dit : fais-moi un smiley !

Kik' dit : (=^.^=)

Kik' dit : Un chat, pour toi

Al' dit : CUUUUTE !

Al' dit : t'as des idées trop top des fois

Al' dit : j'reviens, j'ai trop faim

Al' dit : WOOHOO IL ME RESTE DU COCA

Kik' dit : Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tu as toujours du coca avec toi.

Al' dit : XDD

Al' dit : ooooooh, il est 10h pile

Al' dit : iiiiiit's

Al' dit : HAMBURGER TIME !

Kik' dit : Sans commentaire ("^_^)

Japon esquissa un sourire. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il trouvait tout ça adorable.

o o o

Jouer l'hypocrite, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait pu se réconcilier avec Canada et dialoguer un peu avec Japon sur le net, mais pour lui, ça ne rimait pas à grand-chose. Car le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour paraitre aussi enjoué que d'habitude, il avait l'impression que c'était inutile. Et allant jusqu'à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments à quelqu'un d'aussi observateur…il aurait pu se féliciter d'avoir réussi. Japon ne lui avait posé aucune question et avait très bien réagi ces derniers soirs, c'est pourquoi il était presque sûr d'avoir su cacher son mal-être avec brio. Et ça sonnait comme une vraie victoire à ses oreilles.

Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas envie de jouer le jeu. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

-Et donc nous pourrions régler ce problème comme ci, expliqua Allemagne en tapotant le tableau. Ou bien comme ça.

-Bof, commenta Angleterre.

-Ou peut-être de cette autre manière-là ? proposa France.

-Encore plus bof.

-Et pourquoi pas…, commença Canada.

-Ou on pourrait même faire comme ci, interrompit Allemagne.

-Ou comme ça, se manifesta Pays-Bas en se levant.

-Bof, bof et re-bof.

-Mmmh, fit Suède dans son coin.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Amérique qui était absorbé par son téléphone portable.

-Et toi, Amérique ? interrogea Angleterre en croisant les bras, ses épais sourcils froncés. T'en dis quoi, de tout ça ?

-Tu n'as pas une solution à proposer ? demanda Italie à son tour.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je m'en fiche.

Il ignora tous ces regards surpris.

-A…Arrête ça, lui conseilla Angleterre après un rire nerveux. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout de…

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Que…pardon ?!

France se hâta de calmer Angleterre tandis qu'Amérique se levait en rangeant ses affaires.

-Ça sert à rien que je reste, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, quoique je dise, on s'y opposera parce que ce sera jugé trop débile. Autant que je m'en aille tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas en direction de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, dévoilant un Japon à l'air essoufflé.

-Excusez-moi pour mon retard, j'étais…

Il s'arrêta net de parler, les yeux rivés sur Amérique. Celui-ci se rassit lentement sans le quitter du regard, un peu honteux. Allemagne, le pays qui recevait tous les autres, invita Japon à s'installer et reprit le débat sur un ton un peu plus hésitant qu'auparavant.

Amérique s'en voulait. Mais où avait-il la tête ? Réagir comme ça, devant tout le monde…il y avait de quoi provoquer une vague de haine contre lui…

Mais à bien y réfléchir, n'était-ce pas déjà arrivé, depuis le temps qu'il embêtait le monde… ?

o o o

_-Je te déteste._

_ « Dis-lui. Dis-lui qu'on ne doit plus avoir affaire à lui. »_

_ « Je…je dois lui dire…quoi, exactement ? »_

_-Ne m'approche plus._

_Amérique plaque sa main sur son front. Le sang coule._

_ « Souviens-toi, Japon. »_

_Tout ça, c'est de la faute de son boss. Mais il doit garder la tête haute. Il doit uniquement penser aux ordres qu'il a reçu._

_-Pour…pourquoi…_

_ « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruire Amérique ? »_

_ « Parce qu'il n'a jamais causé rien de bon. Souviens-toi, lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. »_

_-Tu n'as jamais causé rien de bon autour de toi. Même si tu penses le contraire._

_Amérique lève les yeux vers Japon. Celui-ci garde son katana pointé vers lui, le bout de la lame à quelques centimètres seulement du visage d'Amérique. Une trainée de sang coule sur l'une des branches de ses lunettes._

_-Pitoyable._

_« Il est venu dans le seul but de nous causer des ennuis. »_

_Japon doit rester impassible face à ce spectacle._

_ « Il est temps que tu mettes fin à sa grandeur, Japon. Fais-le pour nous. »_

_-A partir de maintenant, reste loin de moi._

Japon se réveilla, la joue contre la surface dure de la table. Il était encore en salle de réunion, mais elle était vide. Vide, hormis ce visage bien connu qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Japon se recula d'un seul coup contre le dossier de sa chaise et se sentit rougir.

-A-Ame…euh…j-je…où s-sont les autres ? bégaya-t-il comme un parfait abruti.

Amérique afficha un léger sourire.

-Partis, le meeting s'est terminé il y a dix minutes.

-Je…je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière…je suis confus…

-Hahahaha !

-Mes sincères excuses.

-T'inquiète mec, tout va bien. Allemagne n'était même pas en colère contre toi. A partir de là, on peut dire que tu t'en tires plutôt bien.

Les images de son rêve étaient encore bien présentes dans sa tête. Il se releva en se massant le crâne.

-On m'a donné des dossiers à ranger, expliqua Amérique en désignant la paperasse qui trainait sur la table. C'est pour ça que je suis encore là, au cas où tu te poserais la question…

Il baissa le nez sur les documents.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Japon.

-Ah, non ! Ça va. C'est…c'est pas trop dur à faire. Retourne te reposer, c'est mieux pour toi.

Amérique lui tourna le dos. Ce comportement était à des années lumières de celui qu'il adopte d'habitude, mais Japon ne fit aucun commentaire. Premièrement, il n'avait pas envie de s'introduire dans sa vie privée : Amérique avait peut-être des problèmes qui ne le regardaient que lui et qu'il ne voulait pas forcément partager. Et deuxièmement, Japon était incapable de construire une phrase correcte dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était bien plus simple de s'exprimer virtuellement. Face à Amérique, il perdait une grande partie de ses moyens, c'était effrayant.

Japon quitta la salle de réunion légèrement déboussolé et partit s'acheter un café. Il s'installa alors dans le hall, encore un peu fatigué. Il était en train de repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait lorsque France débarqua à sa droite.

-Eh, Japon ! Enfin réveillé ? Tu te remets du décalage horaire ?

-Hum, oui. J'ai toujours autant de mal à m'adapter, je suis désolé…

-T'en fais pas, va.

France décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ça va, la vie ?

Japon n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre exactement.

-Oui, ça va.

-Les amours ?

C'était avec France qu'il parlait, à quoi s'était-il attendu…

-Euh…

-Je me posais une question capitale, en fait. Tu t'es pas disputé avec Amérique, à tout hasard ?

-Je…je te demande pardon ?

-Il est vraiment bizarre en plus. En ce moment, je veux dire. On ne le reconnait plus ! Toujours calme et silencieux, incapable de prendre la moindre décision…on dirait presque toi, haha !

Japon était bouche bée. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'Amérique ?

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, continua France en le prenant par l'épaule.

Japon se raidit.

-Que tu te sois amouraché d'Amérique ne nous regarde absolument pas, il est vrai, mais…

-Qu-Quoi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu…

-Allons, allons. Japon. Sois honnête. On l'a tous deviné de toute façon ! Toi et Amérique, ça fait des années et des années que je l'ai remarqué, et je pense pas que je sois le seul…ne me dis pas que toi-même tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de tes propres sentiments… ?

Oh si. Oh que si.

-Je…non ! Tu te trompes, je n'ai rien à cacher et…et…

Japon battait tous les records en matière d'auto-trahison. Il n'était absolument pas crédible.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais flashé sur lui malgré vos différences, dit France, le sourire aux lèvres. Aaaah…je vous envie, quelque part…connaitre l'amour…

-C'est faux !

-Eh bien, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la réalité, je peux t'assurer que beaucoup autour de toi peuvent témoigner.

Ce n'était pas un problème d'acceptation de la réalité !

-Témoigner de quoi ?

-De ton comportement flagrant à souhait, mon cher !

Japon ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais France le coupa immédiatement.

-Oh, regarde, voilà deux cobayes ! Ça te dit, une petite expérience ?

-Venant de toi, je suis très tenté de répondre par un « non » catégorique, mais je pense qu'un simple « je vais y réfléchir » pourrait faire l'affaire…

-Super ! Viens par-là.

-Non, France, arrête, s'il te plaît, tu ne m'a pas écou…

Et il poussa Japon dans le placard le plus proche qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte se referma et Japon fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Ne fais aucun bruit, lui ordonna France. Ecoute simplement la conversation que je vais avoir avec nos deux râleurs préférés…

Japon analysa la situation et se demanda alors s'il devait parler ou non. Après réflexion, il prit la sage décision de se taire et d'écouter la discussion comme France le lui avait conseillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Japon ?

Il reconnut la voix de Chine.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Japon, pervers ?!

Et là, il s'agissait d'Angleterre sans le moindre doute.

-Il est reparti, dit France, une pointe de fausse déception dans la voix. J'ai essayé, mais rien ne marche…son cœur est déjà pris…

-Espèce de déglingué du cerveau, répondit Angleterre. Bien sûr que son cœur est déjà pris, abruti ! Pourquoi tu t'entêtes encore avec tes approches de gros dégueu ?!

-Je sais, je sais…mais je n'y arrive pas…j'ai bien peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur…

-A la hauteur d'Amérique ? Bordel. Quand on y repense, c'est pourtant pas compliqué…il est tellement bas…

-Amérique ? fit Chine. Pourquoi vous parlez d'Amérique ?

-Japon a un faible pour lui, répondit Angleterre.

-QUOI ?

-Oui, je sais, c'est pas beau à imaginer. Japon mérite beaucoup mieux que ce couillon.

-Ça c'est sûr qu'il mérite beaucoup mieux ! renchérit Chine. Amérique…Amérique…non, c'est pas possible…je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-C'était pourtant évident, dit Angleterre. Comment t'as pu passer à côté de ça, toi ? Pourtant tu connais bien Japon, j'me trompe ? T'aurais dû voir qu'il avait un sérieux penchant pour les débiles.

-Si ton crétin d'Amérique arrêtait de mettre son nez là où ça le regarde le moins, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là !

Japon était paralysé dans son placard. Il entendait clairement les paroles de France qui tentait de les calmer.

-Allons, les amis…ce n'est pas un drame…s'ils sont heureux, c'est le princip…

-Comment tu veux que Japon soit heureux avec un connard comme Amérique ?! s'écria presque Angleterre.

-Bien dit ! s'exclama Chine. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, ça c'est certain. Japon a beau avoir ses instants de mauvaise humeur, c'est un ange comparé à Amérique !

-C'est sûr, et puis ce môme est bien trop énergique et bruyant et juste _stupide_. Je vois pas comment Japon fait pour le supporter, ils sont tellement…différents.

-Je peux pas croire que mon Japon aime un cas social pareil. Si encore ton Amérique faisait des efforts pour s'arranger…

-Mais calmez-vous à la fin !

Japon dut attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir sortir du placard. Et lorsqu'il mit un pied en dehors, il constata que France n'était même plus là. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à assister à une véritable dispute entre Chine et Angleterre. Japon soupira. C'était quoi leur problème, à ces trois-là ?

Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient raison quand ils disaient que Japon et Amérique étaient trop différents. C'était un peu bête, mais Japon se sentit triste à cette simple pensée.

o o o

Amérique ne sortait presque plus de chez lui. Il ignorait les demandes insistantes de Chine, évitait tout conflit avec Cuba, ne répondait plus aux appels de France, faisait de son mieux pour se tenir loin des affaires de Russie et avait même annulé sa séance film d'horreur avec Japon. Tout était devenu fade à ses yeux. Seul Tony arrivait à le faire rire, mais là encore, ce n'était que très limité. Amérique préférait se noyer dans ses verres d'eau accompagnés d'antidépresseurs. Même ses bouteilles de Coca Cola n'avaient plus la même saveur.

Une question principale trottait dans sa tête endolorie. S'il était si détestable que ça, alors pourquoi Japon restait-il avec lui ? Sa raison d'approuver chacune de ses idées les plus folles était tout à fait acceptable, certes, mais il y avait tout de même des choses inexplicables. Par exemple, leurs longues discussions sur le net. Sans parler des journées entières passées à visiter le pays de l'autre, à regarder des films ou jouer à des jeux vidéo, à manger, à parler, à _rire_. Si Japon ne l'appréciait pas, alors il aurait sûrement dit à Amérique d'aller se faire voir depuis longtemps. Probablement de manière beaucoup moins directe, mais il l'aurait fait à coup sûr.

Et c'était un miracle, de sentir que Japon l'aimait bien même après toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils avaient connu.

Amérique s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il avait levé son arme, le bras tremblant, le regard pourtant décidé. Il s'était pincé les lèvres, et avait tiré une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Les balles avaient atteint leur cible.

Japon était tombé à terre, son uniforme taché de sang. Le rouge s'était imprégné dans le blanc. Sa silhouette sans vie, effondrée sur le sol à quelques pas d'Amérique…probablement la pire vision de sa vie. Le pistolet était lui aussi tombé dans un bruit claquant.

_-JAPON !_

Amérique avait accouru, les larmes aux yeux. A ses pieds, son ami était inconscient. Il n'avait jamais été plus pâle qu'à cet instant.

_-JAPON !_

Il lui avait attrapé les épaules et l'avait secoué, incapable de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, de ce qu'il avait sous le nez. _Incapable de comprendre que c'était lui qui venait de faire ça._

_-JAPON ! REVEILLE-TOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !_

Amérique n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes étaient tombées directement sur le visage sale de Japon. Celui-ci avait gardé les yeux fermés.

_-JAPON ! JAPOOOOOON !_

Amérique resserra la main sur son verre vide et ferma les yeux, blessé par ses propres souvenirs encore bien présents dans sa mémoire. Peut-être même un peu trop.

-Tu sais, il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi.

Il se retourna d'un coup, surpris par cette présence inattendue.

-Ah, Canada…désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer…

Canada haussa les épaules.

-C'est rare que tu t'excuses pour une chose aussi banale, dit-il. Tu…tu te sens si mal que ça ?

-Rien d'important, répondit sombrement Amérique. Ça va passer, t'inquiète.

-Si, je m'inquiète ! Et France, et Angleterre aussi ! Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte, mais ils se font du souci pour toi. C'est vrai qu'Angleterre arrive plutôt bien à le cacher, mais…enfin, Amérique, ça fait des jours qu'ils essayent de te joindre…et c'est…c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu te voir…

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

-Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour l'autre jour, continua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu…

-Non, non. Ça va plus loin que ça.

Amérique détourna le regard de son frère. Celui-ci s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit une carte postale.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est de Finlande, il demande de tes nouvelles dès le début.

Amérique prit la carte entre ses doigts hésitants. Il n'avait pas fini de la lire que Canada reprit la parole.

-Lituanie aussi m'a parlé de toi hier. Il m'a parlé de toi en bien.

-Ah…

-Il y a beaucoup de gens qui tiennent à toi, et j'en fais partie. Ça nous fait mal de te voir aussi déprimé. Je…je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné, et Amérique sentait que lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. C'était rare d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Canada. Ce dernier afficha un sourire timide, probablement pour redonner de l'espoir à Amérique.

-Merci, Canada.

o o o

Non, la faute ne venait pas d'Amérique. Chine et Angleterre n'avaient pas forcément tort quand ils disaient qu'il était un peu…turbulent, c'est vrai, mais les insultes étaient bel et bien du domaine de l'exagération selon Japon.

Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'à une époque, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Amérique. Pas du tout, même. Une nation occidentale qui venait le perturber dans sa grande isolation et le forcer à signer un accord, il y avait de quoi se mettre en colère. Et puis, tout ce qui a suivi n'était pas franchement mieux. Amérique s'était incrusté sans préavis dans sa vie calme et paisible, et n'avait fait d'elle qu'un enchainement de changements brutaux. C'est donc pourquoi, au début, Japon nourrissait des sentiments négatifs à l'égard d'Amérique. Mais comme il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire – après analyse de la situation, Japon avait préféré se taire sur le sujet – il le suivait dans tous ses projets, sans jamais contester quoi que ce soit. Puis, progressivement, il s'apercevait que la présence d'Amérique n'était plus aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait été jadis, et Japon se surprenait à passer de bons moments avec lui. De temps à autres, il se disait « tout compte fait, il n'est peut-être pas si gênant que ça. », « j'espère qu'il viendra aujourd'hui… », et même « quel est donc ce sentiment de bonheur inexplicable quand je suis avec lui ? » pour arriver à la conclusion fatidique « Oh. Non. Tout mais pas ça. ». En d'autres termes, l'inévitable s'était produit, et Japon était tombé amoureux de lui sans même s'en apercevoir.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait mal vécu la demande de son boss, en cette sombre période de son histoire. Et il regrettait encore de ne pas s'y être franchement opposé.

Après avoir médité toute la journée sur les mots d'Angleterre et Chine ainsi que sur son passé, Japon jugea bon de reposer ses neurones et se permit de décompresser un peu. Il était tranquillement assis devant l'écran plat de sa télévision et regardait l'une des vidéos qu'il avait prise avec son caméscope, deux ans plus tôt. On voyait des images de cerisiers en fleur, mais ce n'était pas chez lui que ça se passait.

-GREAT ! GREAT ! AMAZIIIING !

Le visage souriant d'Amérique apparut à l'écran, et la camera trembla aussitôt après. Apparemment, on venait de prendre le Japon de la vidéo par l'épaule.

-Euh…calme-toi…c'est vrai que c'est beau, les fleurs de cerisier, mais…

-Dit celui qui applaudit et qui pousse des « AAAAH ! » devant les feux d'artifice !

Tiré par Amérique, Japon apparut lui aussi dans le champ en tenant son caméscope à bout de bras. On voyait clairement qu'Amérique était agrippé à lui, l'étranglant presque, et gesticulait dans tous les sens, causant quelques problèmes de stabilité d'image.

-Petit souvenir du festival des fleurs de cerisier à Washington D.C. ! Cent ans que nos pays ont scellé leur amitié avec ce cadeau ! Thank youuuuuuuuuu !

-Tu…tu es en train de me crier dans les oreilles…

-HAHAHAHA !

Japon sourit devant cette scène qui lui paraissait terriblement proche comparée à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans le passé. Mais une partie de lui se sentait quand même triste, car cette vidéo mettait en évidence le contraste qu'il y avait entre son caractère calme, introverti et celui beaucoup plus énergique et enfantin d'Amérique. Japon se mit à douter. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si leurs personnalités ne s'accordaient pas du tout ? Et s'ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble… ?

Si ce n'était pas la faute d'Amérique, alors c'était de la sienne. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit tandis qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour analyser la situation dans sa totalité et trouver une solution au problème. Un deuxième enregistrement se lança, révélant les geysers de souffre d'Hakone qu'Amérique avait l'air de trouver sensationnel, s'exprimant uniquement par des exclamations ridicules et pourtant si attachantes.

Il était peut-être bruyant et parfois un peu bête, il restait quelqu'un de loyal sur qui Japon pouvait compter, et qui pouvait même montrer son côté aimable et attentif aux autres. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Amérique avait bien changé. Avec Japon, du moins. Il était clairement loin du « connard » qu'avaient décrit Chine et Angleterre.

Japon en conclut donc qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était à lui de faire des efforts.

o o o

-C'est bon de te revoir, Amérique.

-Tes discours nous avaient manqué !

-Pas qu'on se soit inquiété pour toi, mais…voilà. Imbécile.

-Super ! Nous voilà tous réunis maintenant !

-Mais tu me dois toujours de l'argent, tu te rappelles ?

Allemagne, France, Angleterre, Italie, Chine…et tous les autres…ça le rendait heureux, d'être le centre d'attention. Il était enfin de retour parmi eux, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Même si Japon, lui, n'était pas présent à la conférence.

-Héhéhéhéhé, le héros sera toujours là pour vous ! s'était-il exclamé en faisant un câlin à Russie par erreur.

Son téléphone sonna au moment où il mit fin à cet instant déplaisant. Il s'agissait de Corée du Sud. Amérique s'excusa rapidement, s'éclipsa et décrocha.

-J'te dérange pas ?

-Non, du tout ! mentit-il.

Il était trop joyeux pour couper court à la discussion.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda Amérique, tout sourire.

-C'est l'éclate ici ! s'exclama Corée du Sud. Je viens d'assister à un truc de ouf !

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais ! Japon a complètement pété les plombs !

Le sourire d'Amérique s'effaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Au début c'était marrant, il me donnait des grandes tapes dans le dos en rigolant très fort…et puis, d'un coup, il s'est recroquevillé par terre en disant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ou j'sais pas quoi…

-Hein ?

-C'était excellent ! On aurait dit qu'il était possédé ! Et Hong Kong a tout filmé !

La nouvelle eut pour effet de calmer l'ardeur d'Amérique.

Mais à quoi jouait-il, à l'autre bout du Pacifique ?

o o o

Japon n'en pouvait plus. Il essayait, il y mettait toute la force possible, il persévérait jour après jour dans la mission qu'il s'était donné pour pouvoir rester aux côtés d'Amérique sans qu'il y ait ce maudit décalage que tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué.

Et cette mission, c'était de changer.

Il avait tout essayé. Il s'était entrainé à parler d'une voix forte et assurée, à gagner en charisme, à sourire un peu plus souvent. Il faisait plus de sport et mangeait plus de gâteaux colorés et se plongeait dans des livres sur les aliens et l'archéologie. Il prenait des douches et non des bains, ne se débarrassait pas de ses habits en rentrant chez lui pour se changer en jogging plus confortable, et s'entrainait aussi à danser devant la télévision quand l'envie lui prenait. Il était allé retrouver Chine pour essayait de s'exprimer sans crainte ni hésitation, puis était même allé voir Corée du Sud pour tenter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule contact physique avec lui. Juste histoire de savoir s'il en était capable. Mais tout, absolument tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'entreprendre afin de ressembler un peu plus à Amérique avait terminé en échec.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'abandonner mais, ce jour-là, il s'autorisa tout de même à faire une petite pause et reprit ses vieilles occupations. C'est-à-dire dessiner, lire son Shônen Jump et faire un petit tour dans le parc d'à côté.

Alors qu'il était en train de couper les feuilles de son bonsaï, des coups répétés à la fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il avait un visiteur. Et il n'y avait qu'Amérique pour ne pas essayer la porte en premier lieu.

-Japooooooooooooooooooooon !

Débarquer à l'improviste. Ça aussi, c'était l'une de ses particularités excentriques. Japon prit note.

-Je t'ai amené tout un tas de jeux vidéo !

Amérique déposa un énorme paquet entre le porte-manteau et le panier de Pochi, puis se tourna vers Japon. Celui-ci se hâta d'enlever l'élastique qui retenait sa frange en une petite couette.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Je suis sincèrement content de te recevoir, cela faisait longtemps. Désires-tu une tasse de…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter… ?

-Enfin…je veux dire…, se reprit-il. Mec, c'est génial de te revoir ! Tu veux un coca ?

Amérique le dévisagea tout en perdant son sourire.

-Corée m'a dit que tu pétais les plombs, dit-il.

-Canada m'a dit que tu déprimais, fut la réponse de Japon.

Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Amérique fut invité à s'asseoir. Il observait les murs tout autour de lui en se tenant les pieds, sans aucun mot. Ses yeux bleus semblaient scruter la pièce derrière ses lunettes. Japon avait toujours aimé la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en voyait pas beaucoup chez lui, ou peut-être encore parce qu'il s'agissait du même bleu que l'Océan Pacifique, qu'il aimait considérer comme leur espace de liaison.

-Comment tu arrives à me supporter ? demanda brusquement Amérique. Au niveau du caractère, mais pas seulement…je parle aussi de toutes les épreuves qu'on a dû traverser et…

-Tu sais bien que je t'ai pardonné, coupa Japon. On s'est tous les deux pardonnés, depuis longtemps. Pourquoi tu en parles encore ?

-C'est que…tu sais, la dispute avec Canada…ça m'a fait cogiter sur pas mal de trucs…j'en deviendrais presque perspicace, haha !

Malgré le sujet délicat, Amérique avait l'air de bonne humeur. Japon se sentit soulagé.

-A quoi tu penses, exactement ?

-Au tout début. Je suis désolé. A la base, je voulais juste…être ami avec les baleines.

-Je sais.

-Et au final, tu étais bien plus intéressant que les baleines, hahahaha !

Ce n'était qu'une remarque innocente, mais Japon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ignora cette sensation gênante et préféra poser une autre question.

-Est-ce que c'est cet épisode qui te troublait en particulier ?

-En partie. Ce que m'a dit Canada, c'était le point de départ, mais après…j'ai broyé du noir et j'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi tu restais avec moi après tout ce que je t'avais fait endurer…te forcer, comme ça, à t'ouvrir au monde…

-Peut-être parce qu'au fond, tu ne m'y as pas vraiment forcé.

-…Hein ?

-Peut-être que, inconsciemment, je voulais que tu me tires loin de tout ça.

Japon disait vrai. S'il s'était laissé faire, c'était bien que, quelque part, il y avait une partie de lui qui avait sincèrement désiré sortir de sa solitude en accordant sa confiance à Amérique.

-Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Amérique paraissait à la fois heureux et embarrassé. Il avait retrouvé un large sourire assuré.

-Et toi, alors ? demande-t-il au bout d'un court moment. Il se passait quoi, de ton côté ?

-Oh…rien.

Se confier à Amérique sur ce sujet ? Plutôt mourir.

-On est peut-être pas si différents que ça, finalement.

-Tu dis ?

Japon ne se retint pas de sourire à son tour et attrapa le coussin le plus proche pour frapper Amérique avec, sa tête d'idiot qui ne comprenait jamais rien aux situations gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il avait été bête de penser à cette histoire de différences, comme si elle pouvait avoir une réelle importance dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas un problème si Amérique ne se montrait pas assez mature ou si Japon n'était pas aussi extraverti que lui la réalité, la _vraie_ réalité, c'était qu'Amérique puisse se comporter de manière douce et attentionnée quand il le fallait, et que Japon, après deux cents cinquante ans d'isolation, arrive à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et plus il y pensait, et plus il réalisait qu'en restant avec Amérique, il continuait à se libérer, petit à petit.

Ils ne cessaient de s'influencer l'un l'autre et elle était là, la victoire dont Japon rêvait.

-C'est vrai, je trouve même qu'on se ressemble un peu ! ajouta Amérique en répondant à l'attaque de coussin. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux parler d'anime, de jeux et de films d'horreur…

-Donc tu m'avais très bien entendu !

-Héhé…faut croire que ça m'arrive, de lire l'atmosphère !

Et au diable ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux.

-La lune est belle, non ? fit remarquer Amérique qui s'était approché de la fenêtre.

Japon le rejoint et le prit par la main. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette audace, mais quelque chose lui disait que la présence d'Amérique à ses côtés avait son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Un véritable feu d'artifice sembla exploser au milieu de ses entrailles, mais il ignora la sensation et se focalisa lui aussi sur le ciel baigné d'étoiles.

-Oui…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est là que Japon comprit : les mots d'Amérique n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard.

_Il s'en souvenait._

-C'est…c'est belle que la lune est vrai, enfin non, je veux dire, que la belle est lune, euuuh, non, c'est pas ça non plus…euuuuh…

-HAHAHAHAHA !

Amérique le prit dans ses bras en riant, et Japon répondit à l'étreinte, les bras tremblants.

_-Petit souvenir du festival des fleurs de cerisier à Washington D.C. ! Cent ans que nos pays ont scellé leur amitié avec ce cadeau ! Thank youuuuuuuuuu !_

_-Tu…tu es en train de me crier dans les oreilles…_

_-HAHAHAHA !_

_-Calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde…_

_-I LOVE YOU ! …..ng…..arrête….qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu voulais que je m'étouffe ?!_

_-C'est…c'est juste que…tu es bien trop bruyant ! Et puis, ce genre de chose, ça ne se dit pas…encore moins en public !_

_-Rooooooh, c'est bon ! On est à Washington, alors ça se dit ! Je sais que chez toi vous êtes tous coincés, mais c'est pas le cas ici…_

_-C'est pas une question d'être coincé ou non, c'est juste….embarrassant. _

_-Ben quoi ? Je peux juste te dire que je t'aime comme j'aime les hamburgers ou la crème glacée…_

_-Ecoute, Amérique. Il y a un célèbre romancier qui vient de chez moi, Natsume Sôseki, qui aurait demandé à ses élèves de traduire votre « I love… » ….bref, ce que tu viens de dire, ils devaient le traduire en japonais. Les élèves ont trouvé les bons mots dans leur langue, mais Natsume Sôseki les a corrigés en disant qu'un japonais ne dirait pas les choses aussi clairement._

_-Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne comprends jamais rien à ce que tu essayes de dire, haha !_

_-A la place, il leur a conseillé d'utiliser une phrase plus figurative, moins directe… « La lune est belle », ou quelque chose du même genre._

_-Quoi, tu déconnes ?! Il était bizarre ce gars !_

_-Pas vraiment. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus à la même époque, mais aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive d'utiliser des tournures de phrases implicites._

_-C'est plus de l'implicite à ce stade, c'est carrément du décryptage FBI !_

Il avait espéré qu'un jour, Amérique comprenne la valeur de ces paroles. Maintenant, c'était à lui de se lancer, et ça en dépit de sa gêne à la fois physique et émotionnelle. Il était toujours contre Amérique, la tête remplie de souvenirs, incapable de réagir.

Et à défaut de pouvoir lui répondre avec cette même phrase symbolique, Japon prononça trois mots.

o o o

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D_

_C'était bourré de références historiques alors je vais tout expliquer ici._

_"Tu parles de la fois où tu as débarqué chez lui pour le forcer à signer un accord et le noyer dans ta culture en prenant bien soin d'écraser la sienne" + " La première fois qu'Amérique avait mis les pieds chez lui alors que son unique préoccupation était de devenir ami avec les baleines" : fait référence à l'épisode des Bateaux Noirs de 1853, et donc à l'ouverture forcée du Japon qui venait de passer plus de 200 ans dans une politique d'isolement volontaire (dans Hetalia, ça correspond aux épisode 46-47 de World Series). Suite aux demandes des Américains, le pays a connu de gros changements et s'est modernisé en très peu de temps. On appelle cette série de bouleversements "l'Occidentalisation du Japon", ce qui a été un des facteurs de la Restauration de Meiji. _

_"tu l'as littéralement piétiné pour mieux le secourir ensuite et ainsi porter le titre de « héros » que tu convoitais tant" : l'idée de piétinement est une référence implicite aux bombardements d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki, et le secours qui a suivi correspond à l'occupation américaine servant à reconstruire un Japon aux lendemains de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

_"La fois où Amérique lui avait montré la table tournante ?" : épisode 50 d'Axis Powers_

_"Japon était venu lui offrir des graines de cerisier pour fêter l'entente entre les deux pays" + "Petit souvenir du festival des fleurs de cerisier à Washington D.C. ! Cent ans que nos pays ont scellé leur amitié avec ce cadeau !" : en 1912, le Japon a offert à la ville de Washington 3000 cerisiers afin de célébrer l'amitié entre les deux pays. Après la guerre, plus de 3000 cerisiers supplémentaires sont également faits en cadeau aux Etats-Unis. Chaque année, leur floraison donne l'occasion de se réunir lors d'un festival, et c'était donc les 100 ans de ce festival en 2012. _

_La référence à l'écrivain Natsume Sôseki est largement explicitée dans cet OS. En revanche, deux autres passages en italique méritent qu'on se penche dessus :_

_-le rêve de Japon correspond à l'attaque de Pearl Harbor qui a entraîné les Etats-Unis dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale_

_-quant au souvenir d'Amérique tirant deux fois sur Japon, il fait bien entendu référence aux bombardements atomiques d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki_

_D'autres références se sont cachées dans cet OS, mais je pense avoir précisé l'essentiel._

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
